Quiero protegerla
by Cloudkun7
Summary: Un fic que seguramente se alargue hasta que me canse! El día a día en U.A. mientras entrenan para su futuro exámen para obtener sus licencias de héroes temporales, sentimientos nacerán en ese espacio de tiempo? Alguno se atreverá a decirle al otro lo que piensa? [Deku x Ochako]
1. ¿Competitividad o celos?

Que decir, que decir en ésta parte introductoria que muchos podrían saltársela (Los invito a hacerlo porque aquí diré lo típico y nada realmente relevante al fic xd) más que un saludo, como algunos -muy pocos- sabrán, yo ya estaba aquí desde antes pero la vida me llevó por rumbos diferentes y no creía volver hasta que llegó éste manga… Enamorado estoy de la trama y los personajes pero eso de lado, no es una crítica sino un fic!

Deku x Uraraka, la pareja típica y casi canon del manga y realmente es una pareja que me encanta por cómo son y daré el máximo esfuerzo por retratarla bien en éste fic!  
He de añadir que tenía varios ships en mente (Deku es todo un casanova, pero los secundarios tienen su lugar en el escenario también) y si me gusta cómo van las cosas con éste, seguramente haga los demás C:

Ya que sigo el manga aquí podría haber spoilers de lo que no se vió en el anime así que leer con cuidado. Cabe aclarar que en cuanto a la cronología ocurre justo en el entrenamiento para el exámen de licencias temporales, modificaré un poco eso y pondré que los primeros en la prueba serán el grupo B y al grupo A le tocará hasta en unos meses.

Sin más que añadir, el fic:

* * *

Ha pasado mucho tiempo… no, si lo miramos con retrospectiva realmente no ha sido tanto tiempo pero la cantidad de cosas que han pasado, las personas que he conocido, las experiencias que he tenido desde que All might me cedió el one for all… 

_—¡Deku-kun, cuidado! —_ gritó una voz familiar, advirtiéndome para que me quitara del camino pues a mi espalda venía un láser en camino y gracias a eso tuve el tiempo suficiente para hacerme a un lado 

_—Gracias, Uraraka-san—_ Miré en su dirección y la saludé con la mano, luego de eso volteé hacia el origen del láser, nadie más ni nadie menos que Aoyama, uno de los primeros estudiantes que conocí al menos de vista durante la prueba para entrar a U.A. _—Ese esquive fue algo elegante—_ Me dijo cuando hicimos contacto visual, lo tomé como una forma de decir "lo siento" y lo dejé pasar, todos estábamos algo nerviosos con nuestros poderes esos días. 

_—Hey Midoriya! —_ Para ésta fecha ya tengo las voces de mis compañeros tan bien aprendidas como sus nombres y como era habitual no había ninguno que no tuviera por lo menos el espacio de una hoja en una de mis libretas de apuntes de héroes. La voz ésta vez venía de un grupo de un par de mujeres del salón y un chico, pero quien me había llamado fue Ashina. 

_—¡Muestranos de nuevo ese nuevo especial tuyo! —_ Con nuevo especial seguramente se refiera al shoot style que aprendí en la mayor parte de Iida. Del pequeño grupo lanzaron un balón de aspecto metálico al aire, probablemente lo hizo Yaoyorozu que estaba entre ese grupo un tanto emocionado. 

_—¡Okay! —_ Se notaba mi propia emoción por lo que había logrado, era un pequeño paso muy importante para mi futuro como héroe y para controlar mejor el one for all. De un salto me elevé al aire y dando unos giros sobre mi mismo pateé la esfera hacia el suelo donde en principio no había nadie hasta que Satou se puso en medio y la paró con ambas manos como si se tratara de un partido de fútbol

 _—Eres mucho más fuerte de lo que pareces, Midoriya, a éste paso ni con una tonelada de azúcar podré igualarte—_ Por supuesto estaba bromeando, conocía bien su fuerza e incluso tomando en cuenta la información de su quirk alguna noche le había dedicado tiempo a calcular cuánta azúcar debía tomar para superarme… me aburro fácilmente en las noches, debería encontrar un mejor pasatiempo.

 _—Por favor, no creo que podría ser así de fuerte nunca—_ Cualquiera del salón podía predecir que diría eso y que incluso movería una mano hacia mi nuca para rascarme y mirar al suelo, escuchar esas palabras de mis compañeros me ponía muy feliz, parecía ayer cuando las palabras "eres un inútil sin quirk" eran el pan de cada día, pero hoy era diferente, hoy en día era tomado en cuenta.

 _—Oh, Midoriya siempre tan humilde, no me sorprende que ya tengas tu club de fans—_ Dijo Ashina tan bromista como siempre, de ninguna manera alguien que parece tan común como yo podría tener un club de fans, eso sería más el caso de Todoroki _—¿Quién diría que tu fan número 1 estaría tan- eh!? —_

Pero fue interrumpida en medio de su escena de comedia cuando Uraraka se acercó y la hizo flotar, aunque más que interrumpirla diría que sólo le dio un giro pues nadie pudo evitar reírse al ver como Ashina agitaba sus brazos y sus piernas gritando "¡bájame, bájame!"

Y la bajó casi de inmediato cuando el profesor Aizawa hizo un par de aplausos para indicarnos que se había acabado la última clase, con la pequeña demostración del avance de nuestros poderes había dado por finalizado el día pero realmente no tenía un gran significado aparte de que debíamos desalojar el lugar, después de todo ahora vivíamos en el campus de U.A.

Pero la áspera voz de Aizawa resonó para darnos un último aviso _—Formen equipos de dos, mañana tendrán una pelea de práctica para que tengan una mejor visión de sus poderes y piensen en más alternativas. Es todo—_

Algo que me gustaba de la clase era que la mayoría eramos muy unidos y amigos entre todos, con la clara excepción de Kacchan por su actitud con la gran mayoría de la clase, Mineta quien no estaba en los mejores términos con las chicas y bueno, los casos especiales de los que eran algo serios pero aún así encajaban bien como Tokoyami y Todoroki.

Eso causa que los equipos se repitan muy poco sin contar la excepción de Kacchan y Kirishima, ahora mismo estábamos 18 viéndonos por unos segundos para decidir con quién queríamos formar equipo y tener una buena sinergia entre nuestros quirks. _—Deku…—_ creí escuchar entre las voces de los que ya se estaban coordinando, pero antes de que pudiera calificarlo como una alucinación o algo diferente Ashina se puso junto a mí y me tomó del brazo

 _—¡Midoriya, seamos un equipo, hazlo por tu fan! —_ Y claro, no podía rechazar a una de mis compañeras. Con algo de vergüenza asentí para confirmar a mi compañera que aparentemente estaba muy feliz por como sonreía, los demás parecían igual de contentos con sus elecciones a excepción por Uraraka, algo que se me hizo raro porque estaba con una de las mejores amigas que tenía en el salón

 _—Entonces, para confirmar, los equipos son—_ Y ahí estaba Iida tan responsable como siempre con su función de presidente de la clase, no creíamos necesario repasar los equipos pero sabíamos que le hacía feliz hacerlo así que nadie se quejó más que Kacchan, pero lo raro sería que no lo hiciera.  
Haciendo una lista y colgándola en la pared veíamos los 10 equipos numerados

 _—Equipo 1: Aoyama y Mineta—_ ¿Los dos más… apegados a las chicas haciendo equipo? Puede que se entiendan bien con eso en común y si Mineta puede pegarnos al suelo con su quirk, somos blanco fácil para Aoyama, simple pero eficaz

 _—Equipo 2: Tokoyami y Yaoyorozu—_ Ahora ese es un equipo nuevo que no me esperaba, los quirks de los dos son muy versátiles para el ataque y la defensa, es una combinación muy sólida que no deja abertura a puntos débiles

 _—Equipo 3: Bakugou Y Kirishima—_ Muchos esperábamos ya éste equipo y aunque fuera algo predecible, no le quita lo poderoso que pueden ser en combate cuerpo a cuerpo por el quirk de Kirishima y el talento natural de Kacchan

 _—Equipo 4: Kouda y Satou—_ El factor sorpresa de éste equipo es Kouda, no he visto bien sus avances con su quirk pero si la pelea es al aire libre tiene más oportunidades que si fuera aquí en el gimnasio

 _—Equipo 5: Shouji y Jirou—_ ¿Buscan un combo como Aoyama-Mineta? Jirou podría usar su quirk para aturdirnos mientras Shouji nos aplasta con fuerza bruta

 _—Equipo 6: Su servidor, Iida y Ojiro—_ Otro equipo que compensa la falta de largo alcance con poder de combate cercano elevado, estar cerca de ambos puede ser muy peligroso

 _—Equipo 7: Midoriya y Ashido—_ En nuestro caso aún nos faltaría discutir lo que haremos, antes del full cowl podría haber sido una desventaja hacer equipo con ella por no tener buena movilidad para evitar su ácido pero ahora tengo una movilidad mucho mejor que cuando entré

 _—Equipo 8: Kaminari y Sero—_ Ambos son fuertes para inmovilizar a sus oponentes, esquivar los rayos de Kaminari y la cinta de Sero no será tarea sencilla

 _—Equipo 9: Uraraka y Tsuyu-chan—_ Incluso logró que el serio de Iida la nombrara así, la determinación que tiene no flaquea con nada. Si Uraraka nos levanta en el aire seremos un blanco muy fácil para que Tsuyu-chan nos dé con el veneno en su lengua.

 _—Y por último tenemos al equipo 10: Todoroki y Hagakure—_ Invisibilidad combinada con los elementos de Todoroki, no parece fácil de combinar pero comociéndole deberé tener cuidado si me toca de oponente, puede que incluso ya haya pensado en algo.

 _—Eso es todo. Nos vemos mañana—_ Y como si fuera sargento, hizo un gesto militar y se fue directo al dormitorio y no tardamos mucho en seguirle el paso, aunque los que más tardamos fuimos nosotros del equipo 7 y 9.

 _—No esperaba que formaran equipo, Midoriya-chan—_ A decir verdad creo que nadie lo esperaba, ni siquiera yo, estaba a punto de pedirle a Uraraka ser de mi equipo pero… desde la primera clase hasta ahora hemos sido del mismo equipo en muchos ocasiones, seguramente estará algo cansada de mi y ya que Ashida me lo pidió, lo tomé como una señal de darle algo de espacio.

 _—Estoy seguro de que aunque no tengamos una relación como la suya podemos coordinarnos bien ¿Cierto, Ashida-san? —_ Cuando giré la vista hacia ella estaba teniendo una mirada asesina de Uraraka, me sorprendió un poco pero ya sabía que podía ser muy competitiva si se lo proponía.

 _—El héroe y la fan, un equipo fuerte ¿No crees, Ochako? —_ Y parecía que eso lo había tomado como una declaración de guerra por la fuerza que le ponía a su puño mientras caminábamos al dormitorio, mañana seguro sería un día agitado y más si por casualidad de la suerte me tocara contra el equipo de Uraraka, miedo me da imaginar que tan alto nos hará levitar hasta que el profesor le pida que se detenga

* * *

Lento, si, lo sé pero uno de los aspectos que me gusta es precisamente lo unido del grupo y aunque separé un montón a los personajes de los que se llevaban bien con algunas excepciones, sé que se llevarán bien a su manera y podrán demostrar algo en su prueba.

No sé cuantos capítulos me extenderé, ni siquiera cuantos hasta que se empiece a notar un poco los sentimientos entre estos dos aparte de los pequeños grandes celos de éste primer capítulo.

¡Cualquier comentario que quieran hacer es bien recibido y sepan que me aseguraré de leerlos, hasta la próxima!


	2. Enfrentamientos revelados

Primero que nada una disculpa por el error en el primer capítulo que tuve un par de problemas ahí con entender de nuevo como funcionaba fanfiction y bueno, cosas xd  
Muchas gracias a WingzemonX por el aviso, ya entendí (creo) como es que funcionaba así que en teoría no volverá a pasar xd aquí les dejo la continuación:

* * *

Después de comer junto a muchos de los chicos del salón y hablar un rato llegó la hora de que todos se reunieran en el primer piso y las miradas silenciosas viajaban de un lado del lugar al otro y cualquiera que hubiese visto el entrenamiento de la tarde sabría porque… era hora de que cada equipo se reuniera para planear sus estrategias.

—¡ _Midoriya! Vayamos a mi cuarto, es difícil que nos escuchen ahí_ — Tardé un poco en entender lo que quería decir con eso hasta que recordé el orden de las habitaciones. Mi cuarto estaba en medio del de Mineta y Aoyama así que tendríamos un equipo al lado asegurado si nos reuniéramos ahí pero el de Ashido se encontraba en el cuarto piso y al igual que el de Uraraka, estaba en una esquina con la habitación adyacente desocupada.

— _Por supuesto, vamos_ — Todos habíamos estado con Aizawa el suficiente tiempo como para saber que espiar las estrategias de otros era algo válido que se tomaría como capacidad de recolectar información. La única preocupación sería el piso superior e inferior, con la posibilidad de que el equipo de Uraraka o de Todoroki se las ingeniaran.

Fue en el momento en que ella me cruzó la mente que la vi por reflejo, tenía una mirada rara, era como si se sintiera mal pero a la vez se mantenía tan firme a su lado competitivo como antes, casi apuñalando a Ashido con la sola mirada — _Buena suerte a todos_ — Era curioso pensar como aunque sabía que eran mis oponentes les deseaba suerte pero la verdad es que no me gustaba la idea de que la mitad tendría que perder.

—¡ _Ta da! Bienvenido a mi cuarto, aunque ya lo habías visto antes pero sabes a lo que me refiero_ — Me dijo cuando abrió la puerta y me invitó a pasar, del otro lado del pasillo podía ver a Uraraka abrir la puerta de su habitación y entrar sin necesidad de darle la bienvenida a Tsuyu-chan pero eso probablemente es porque ya la había invitado a pasar antes.

— _Gracias… eh… perdona, no estoy acostumbrado a estar en el cuarto de una mujer_ — Fácilmente podía dejarlo en "el cuarto de alguien más" puesto a que no tuve muchos amigos hasta antes de entrar a U.A. pero había una diferencia entre entrar al cuarto de un amigo al de una amiga ¿Cómo describirlo? Era imposible no estar algo nervioso.

— _Sólo relájate, Midoriya, dime ¿Conoces bien mi quirk?_ — Afortunadamente ella era una persona fácil de tratar y el ambiente pronto se sintió menos pesado en cuanto se sentó como si nada en el suelo junto a una pequeña mesa y señaló a otro lado del piso para que hiciera lo mismo. Pensándolo de esa forma no fue mala decisión no hacer equipo con Uraraka… ¡Olvida eso, Deku, concentración!

— _Claro, puedes disparar ácido y controlar sus propiedades. Es algo peligroso para usar contra otras personas_ — No pude evitar recordar las palabras de trece justo antes del primer ataque de los villanos, poderes así son difíciles de controlar para combatir dado que fácilmente podrían causar lesiones graves o incluso la muerte

— _No es que tu súper fuerza se quede atrás, pero si, lo mejor sería usar mi quirk para apoyarte y dificultarles el movimiento más que para atacar_ — Remarcó antes de pararse para sacar refresco del refrigerador y servir su contenido en dos vasos, ofreciéndome uno con una sonrisa — _Toma, no quiero que se nos acabe la voz_ — Era algo exagerado pensar que por hablar tan poco ya pudiera afectar nuestra voz pero agradecía el gesto, era más amable de lo que pensaba.

— _Estoy seguro que aún así puede ser de gran ayuda para contrarrestar a algunos, apuesto a que podrías sacar mucho a Iida de su terreno_ — Sin darme cuenta empecé a murmurar como me era costumbre en algunos momentos y aunque lo aguantó por unos segundos decidió aplaudir para sacarme de mi trance en el que intentaba simular diversos enfrentamientos — _Ah, perdona. Cómo decía…_ —

Y así duró gran parte de la noche, aunque una porción de ese tiempo lo aprovechamos para hablar un poco fuera del tema y bromear para evitar estar tan serios. Me aseguré de entrar pronto a la cama para no levantarme tarde o estar con sueño en medio de la práctica, no sabía cuanto se habían preparado los demás o contra quienes nos enfrentaríamos pero teníamos un par de ideas y sabíamos incluso que equipos podrían ser más difíciles que otros para nosotros.

Nos separamos los hombres de las mujeres y fuimos a los vestidores para cambiarnos a nuestro atuendo de héroe y salir a esperar al resto, una vez estuvimos los 20 es que pude notar la tensión que había, era similar a cuando fue la prueba en la que tuve que enfrentar a Iida y Kacchan ¿Me tocaría de nuevo la suerte de enfrentarme a Kacchan? Espero que no, no puedo tener tan mala suerte por tanto tiempo.

Una vez entramos al gimnasio vimos un enorme cartel colgado con los nombres de los integrantes de los equipos y un "vs" antes de los nombres de otro, supongo que marcan que equipos se enfrentan y el orden de esos enfrentamientos… ¿¡Qué!?

 **Midoriya/Ashido vs Uraraka/Asui  
Todoroki/Hagakure vs Kouda/Satou  
Iida/Ojiro vs Kaminari/Sero  
Bakugou/Kirishima vs Tokoyami/Yaoyorozu  
Shouji/Jiro vs Aoyama/Mineta**

— _S-suerte, Uraraka-san y Tsuyu-chan. Demos lo mejor de nosotros_ — Hasta a mí me aterraba la mirada de Uraraka y ni siquiera me la dirigía directamente, parecía que la tenía en contra de Ashido desde ayer… ¿Será un acto para que crea que se concentrará solamente en ella? Después de todo, vio como predije que Kacchan vendría por mi sin pensar en la prueba en la que hicimos equipo.

— _No esperes que vayamos tranquilas por ser tú, Midoriya-chan_ — No esperaba que lo hicieran, puede que haya ayudado a Uraraka y a Tsuyu-chan en el pasado pero esto era algo aparte de eso, teníamos que destacar más que ellas aunque su capacidad de denegar los movimientos de sus oponentes no sería algo fácil, si llegara a cometer un solo error entonces-

— _Ni nosotros, Tsuyu-chan, vamos Midoriya, tal como hablamos ayer ¿cierto?_ — Fue Ashido quien con sus palabras y un pequeño golpe en la espalda quien me sacó de mis pensamientos negativos. Tenía razón, tengo el full cowl a mi favor para moverme, no soy tan lento como antes, mantener la distancia de Uraraka y alejarme del rango de Tsuyu-chan debería ser posible ahora.

— _¿Acaso no vieron la lista? Muévanse al centro ustedes 4, no tenemos todo el día_ — Dijo de la nada Aizawa quien hasta ahora estaba realmente cerca pero en el suelo en su usual bolsa de dormir que lo hacía parecer una oruga rara súper desarrollada antes que una persona. A pesar de eso acatamos su orden casi enseguida y nos colocamos cada equipo con cierta separación, dejando a Ashido tomar la línea trasera. De entre los dos su movilidad era mucho menor, mi trabajo será confiar en que retrase a Uraraka e intentar derrotar a Tsuyu-chan primero quien tiene mayor alcance.

— _Cada vez que una parte de su cuerpo que no sean sus pies toquen el suelo acumularan una baja, el equipo que llegue a las 5 bajas será considerado como el perdedor. Comiencen_ —

* * *

Primero que nada agradezco mucho la retroalimentación en general y con gusto puedo hablar un poco en éstas secciones post-capitulo pero me guardaré mi derecho a revelar ciertas cosas que podrían o no darse en el fic #NoAlSpoiler

Creo que es algo pronto para hablar de rivalidades, intento apegarme mucho a la personalidad de cada personaje lo más que puedo y si miras como es Ashido… creo que es más probable que sólo esté bromeando ya que cree que a Uraraka le gusta Deku… aunque no afirmo nada 6 u 6.

En cuanto a las sugerencias no me referiré a ninguna específicamente pero es casi seguro que al menos una de ellas ocurra.

Por último también quiero aclarar que tanto los enfrentamientos como el orden de estos fueron totalmente al azar, la verdad es que no podía creer la coincidencia de que el primero fuera 7 vs 9, el destino estaba del lado de Uraraka ésta vez xd


End file.
